Losing all faith
by Katie - Lyn Della Robia
Summary: Every year either Ron or Harry let me down. Not that I really blame Harry, but Ron is just despicable. I now realize that I have officially lost all faith, all that I might have once had, in Ronald Biluis Weasley. Oneshot. Warning: Major Ron bashing RR&R!


A/N 8-13-09, I re-posted my other Oneshot so I decided to look over this one as well. I made a few minor changes but nothing to big.

A/N I was re-reading my story 'Stealing back a stolen kiss' when the words "I'm jinxed" came to mind. I popped open word and out came this. Hope you like it! Relax, Read, and Review!!

A/N 2 This is set I Hermione's 7th year but most of it is spent reminiscing.

I might as well live in a Muggle fairy tail. Why? Because I, Hermione Jean Granger, am jinxed. How you ask? The two guys that are closest to me keep letting me down. Each year without fail either Ron or Harry will disappoint me. And it's the little things. Not that I really blame Harry for the little things, I mean, he's Harry Potter for Christ's sake's! Ever year he has his life threatened. It gets _quite_ repetitive if you ask me. He can afford to be a little forgetful of the things I ask him to do, in my book any way's. It's Ron's disappointments that _really _and_ truly_ get to me. He never actually does anything. Nothing at all!!! The only things he ever does, if in fact he decides to do something, are eat grotesquely large amounts of food, goof off in class, sleep, and ask me to help him with his homework. And by that he means for me _DO_ his homework for him.

Over the last seven years I have steadily been losing the little amount of faith I had in Ron. Now, having gone over our most recent conversation many times, I realize that I have officially lost all faith, all that I might have once had, in Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

A/N I came up with this segment a few days before I started to type the rest of this. I didn't know what to do with it but decided that I would fit well in this story. Although at the time I came up with this basic idea I was in a tizzy about what to do with it. The Idea came from the Degrassi episode "Lost in love. Part 1."

* * *

"I can't believe you Ronald." I said as I walked away from him at the end of dinner. "Why did you keep it from me? Do you think you can't trust me? Do you think that I would judge you based on who you like?" I shot the questions at him as he followed behind me trying to get a word in. I wouldn't let him.

"I'm not sure what your talking about Hermione." He managed to interject during my pause for a breath so as to continue my aggravated rant. He actually had the _gall_ to play dumb with me!

"What do you think I'm talking about Ronald?" I shot at him as I paused in my determined walk _away_ from the Great Hall (and that awful scene) to turn around and look at him. "Obviously you two have a very _buddy-buddy_ relationship! How awful would you feel to suddenly find out, and from _Neville_ of all people(NOTE: I have nothing against Neville but he is the type of kid who is among the last to hear of rumors and gossip. And i needed some one like that.), that your supposed "Best mate" had been secretly dating some one for over _3 years_!!!!" I spat at him as I started to lose control of my emotions. That had been quite the surprise. Especially considering the fact that Ronald was _horrible_ at keeping secrets! He, evidently, hadn't wanted me to know.

"I didn't think it was important. I thought you already knew." He stated blatantly, giving a small shrug.

"Not important?!?!?" I shrieked. Ron was so daft at times. "Those are the kinds of things that "Best mate's" tell each other. Whether they think it's important or not!!!" I screamed as I resumed my stalk towards the heads common room. He didn't say any thing. When I arrived at the portrait to the Heads dorms I turned around to tell him to go away, if he was still there that is.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for offending you," I snorted. That's not all he had done.

"I don't care if you sorry or not Ron. I have already lost all faith in you as a friend, acquaintance, or person. Nothing you can do will get it back." _'Not unless you can go back in time and change all of your actions' _I thought as I waited for his response. There was none. _'If he isn't going to say any thing then I am going to go to bed!' _I thought after a few minutes of silence.

"Goodnight Ronald. I have sleep and studying to catch-up on. " I said as I turned around, muttered the password as low as I could, so as not let Ron hear, and entered the common room. The door closed behind me with a low, muted thud.


End file.
